The Story of the DreamPony
by R.G. Engrouth
Summary: Princess Luna is just starting to get use to life here in this new era. Ponies are a lot more friendlily to her…somewhat…and her sister is kind…but she can't stop thinking about the past, before Nightmare Moon...
1. Chapter 1 The Forest Awakens

The Story of the Dream-Pony

**Princess Luna is just starting to get use to life here in this new era. Ponies are a lot more friendlily to her…somewhat…and her sister is kind…but she can't stop thinking about the past, before Nightmare Moon. In the forest things are stirring. In Ponyville, Twilight is researching. In Equestria, things are about to get rocked off their foundations. **

Chapter 1

**The Forest Awakens **

A beat of wing, the flow of tail, and a trail of twinkling dust across the sky. Twilight blinked, looking out the window again, the twinkling fading until it couldn't be distinguished from the stars in the heavens. She wrote something down on a parchment. This had been the forth night in a row; she KNEW she hadn't been seeing things. She just HAD to tell her friends about this discovery. It wasn't a myth. But first, she needed sleep. Her eyes drooped, she had been up late into the night for over a week now, and it was starting to take its toll. She crawled under her covers, pulling them right under her chin. She yawn again, smiling, whispering to no in particular "the girls aren't going to believe this…"

Far away, in Canterlot, Princesses Celestia and Luna look at the same fading trail. Luna looked down, a sigh escaping her mouth; "Even after all these years, He stills serves us just as loyally as always…even after we…" She sighs again, her eyes beginning to water up. Celestia looked down at her younger sister, smiling "He was always there for you, since the very beginning when you chose him. Even after you became Nightmare Moon, his love for you never faltered, and his loyalty to you never swayed" she nuzzled Luna, whispering "His loyalty to the REAL you, Luna." Luna looked up at Celestia; all form of royalty gone from her eyes, just the look of a child missing her best friend "Do you think he even knows I'm back?" This made princess of the day laugh, "Who do you think informed Twilight of Nightmare Moon's return?" The younger princess of the night's eyes widened, and she said nothing, looking out the window. A few minutes passed without a word being spoken, finally Luna turned to her sister, opening her mouth to speak, Princess Celestia speaking before she can "Yes, Luna, He will reveal himself to you when the time is right. But right now, I really need some sleep, I trust you can rule the night without going crazy again?" Luna stood proudly, her main and tail flowing "We shall rule the Night as benevolently as thou rule thy Day dear sister." Celestia chucked, walking sleepily out of Luna's chambers.

A flutter of wings, and hooves hitting ground, as a creature stood in front of the ruins of what was once Princess Luna's castle. Sad eyes stare, as the creature slowly trots though the crumbling doorway, expanding its majestic wings. It flaps hard; golden white magical dust starts swirling around it, mixing with the natural dust and dirt. Suddenly, the sky bursts in wave after wave of color, swirling around the ruins, stones starting to rise back into place, cracks heal, and time seems to reverse as old crumbling towers start to rise, marble regaining its luster and shine. The wind seems to blow a melody; the trees rustle, as the creatures of Everfree Forrest watch on in awe.

In Canterlot, standing high atop a tower, Princess Luna watches the sky; the familiar pattern of colors across the night sky makes her heart jump. She felt like flying straight to Everfree Forest right then and there, but decided to heed her sister's words. She just stared at the dancing colors across the sky…

Meanwhile, back in the forest, the creature stopped flapping its wings, lying down. Thinking back, over a thousand years ago…

_A little over a thousand years ago, before the rise of Nightmare Moon, back when Equestria was in complete harmony…_

"Moonspark! Why are you still up?" Moonspark looks over to his side. He had been lying on his back, staring up at the night sky. Next to him, stood Petalshine, a light pinkish-red colored pony with a bright red mane, she was staring down at him, a worried look on her face "This is the eighth time I've caught you out here when you should be in bed…" she said. He smiled, looking back up at the stars "Funny, that your keeping count" She looked away, blushing "Well…um…I…uh…I mean…" The Pegasus pony rolled over, hopping up onto his hooves, he was taller than her, but not by much, he could rest his chin on her head comfortably. "Also, what are YOU doing up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled, a small brown bunny sitting on her back, munching happily on clovers "Oh Flopsy want a snack and a drink of water, so we came out here to get some of her favorite clovers." Moonspark smiled "Hiya Flops." The small bunny waved a paw, smiling back, she liked Moonspark, and he was nice and always helped her find the best carrots and radishes. Petalshine was just about to say something, when Moonspark turned away from her, looking back up into the sky "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said "Mhm" she replied, looking over the blue Pegasus, his flowing mane and tail, with light and dark blues in it, it reminded her of the ocean. She suddenly realized he had noticed her staring at him and she blushed deep red. He cocked his head to the side, opening his mouth as if about to say something, then closing it dismissingly. His gaze went back up to the night sky, "there is just something wonderful about the night, something that makes it even more wonderful than the day." He said, a dreamy tone in his voice. "In all honesty, I love the moon, more than I love the sun." He said, turning to his friend. Petalshine giggled "But the sun is so warm, and bright, and it helps my plants grow, and everyone does stuff in the sun, in the day, I mean, the night is for sleeping" Moonspark sighed, "it doesn't have to be. The night is magical, I mean look, the stars, those beautiful stars, you cant see them in the day" Petalshine smiled, gently moving her front hoof over some closed flowers "even the earth sleeps at night Moony. But stay up if you want to, We need to be going back to bed" she said before turning and trotting away, Flopsy still perched on her back, waving goodbye.

Moonspark laid back down in the grass, staring at the moon again, closing his eyes and soaking up its rays. "So you really like the night, more than then day" an unfamiliar voice suddenly said. "Yes, I do" Moonspark replayed without opening his eyes, the voice sounded sweet, inviting, so he didn't think about it. "What about the Night do you like better than the Day?" the voice asked. "Well" began Moonspark "For one thing, the Night seems so much more…. magical. As silly as it sounds" He opened his eyes, but no one was there.

_In the present…_

Luna was flying back to Canterlot, to Castle Celestia, the open window of her tower beckoning. She had, in the past, used the tower as temporary residence whenever she had come to visit. Now, since her own castle has fallen and crumbled with time, she lived there more or less permanently. She flew in the open window, turning and starting to shut it, just as the sun was starting to peak up over the horizon, officially ending the Night and bringing the Day. She was just about to shut her window when she heard a loud Screech, like that of an eagle, or some large bird, echoing across the land. Luna looked towards Everfree forest, the source of the screech. Suddenly there was a low rumble, followed by a loud, yet somewhat familiar, roar, coming from the opposite direction, the mountains. Luna's eyes became wide. All she could do was stare out the window. She didn't even notice when Celestia walked in, standing next to her.

"They are both alive, one doing the task you assigned him, and the other sleeping until your return." Celestia whispered. "After a thousand years, they still serve me…" Luna said, a tear forming in her eye "I have to go see them!" She suddenly said, jumping to her feet, yawning forgetting that she was very tired, having been up all night. Celestia smiled "Rest now, they will make themselves known to you when they feel the time is right, and that time may be coming very soon." Luna smiled, going to her bed, plopping down. Celestia smiled, turning to leave "sleep well dear sister." She said. She could understand Luna's desire, after all, even before her fall and transformation into Nightmare Moon, Luna hadn't been the most popular of the two, almost always feared, or seemingly uncared for, compared to her, the princess of the Sun and Day. "They were the only real friends you really had." she whispered in the direction of Luna's doorway, walking down the huge hallway back to the throne room.

Luna laid in bed, thinking, she would respect her sister's wishes and no go and search for them…but then who says she couldn't send some OTHER pony to go…. or PONIES and she knew exactly the six she was going to send…


	2. Chapter 2 The Princess and the Pegasus

The Story of the Dream-Pony

**Princess Luna is just starting to get use to life here in this new era. Ponies are a lot more friendlily to her…somewhat…and her sister is kind…but she can't stop thinking about the past, before Nightmare Moon. In the forest things are stirring. In Ponyville, Twilight is researching. In Equestria, things are about to get rocked off their foundations. **

Chapter 2

**The Princess and the Pegasus**

Twilight rushed at top speed, spike bouncing on her back. "T-Twilight, slow down-n-n!" He complained, nearly bouncing off her. "Can't Spike! Have to tell the others!" she yelled back, racing through Ponyville like a maniac. The others in question were at the Sugarcube, enjoying Pinkie Pie's latest creation, what she called a Moon Cake. Virtually it was a very large circular sugar cookie with a gigantic marshmallow on top, atop that was another cookie, the whole thing covered in frosting, and decorated with candies and sprinkles. "So, what do guys think?" She cooed, smiling at each of them. "Oh its just simply delectable" Fluttershy said, or more, whispered. "Yes darling, simply divine!" Rarity levitated a knife and fork, cutting off a small piece and sticking it in her mouth, all very lady-like. "Yea, ya really outdone ya'self this time Pinkie" Applejack commented, taking a large bite, munching. Rainbow Dash didn't say anything due to being facedown in a slice of cake. "Oh I'm so very happy you guys love it! I'm gonna make one just for Princess Luna! We haven't seen her around much, so I thought it would be fun to have a party and invite her! You know, just to get her out the castle and here for some FUN!" Pinkie Pie squealed, bouncing around. "Sugar, that's a wonderful idea, why I'll go and bring some apple cider for the party" Applejack said, smiling "Oh, I'll help with the decorations of course!" Rarity chimed in. "We'll help too!" Fluttershy cooed, wrapping an arm around the still much Rainbow Dash, retracting it almost instantly as Dash stopped munching and turned to look at her "I mean…only if you want to that is…" Fluttershy whispered. Rainbow Dash smiled and turned her cake-covered face to Pinkie Pie "You can count on us!" Pinkie opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Twilight burst though the door.

_A little over thousand years ago…_

The sun was setting in the west, and many a pony was stood, facing the setting sun, thanking Princess Celestia for her gift of the day. Only one pony stood the opposite direction, welcoming the rising moon, thanking Princess Luna for her gift of Night. Only one. Moonspark smiled as he watched the moonrise, and the stars start to come out. Hearing trotting behind him, smiling, he turned around. "Petalshine, you come to watch the stars with me tonight?" He said. "No, "came the response "I need to get some sleep. Moony, why do you always stay up all night? No one sees you in the day anymore" she asked. "That's because I sleep during the day" He answered, shrugging as it is were the slightest thing "That's not natural, or healthy" Petalshine said, sighing, "I cant help it, I love the night" Moonspark said, smiling, looking up at the night sky again. "You know, if you were up during the day, doing things, you'd have your cutiemark by now" Petalshine remarked. Moonspark's head dropped, looking back at his black flank. He hasn't found his special talent yet, so he didn't have a cutiemark. Petalshine noticed his now sadden expression "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said, nuzzling him. "No, I'm ok, I'm just going to go for a flight" He said, suddenly taking off, high into the sky. "I wish I could join him." Petalshine said to herself, turning and heading home. Moonspark flew, soaring over fields, over trees, higher and higher, over the clouds and pegasi heading in to sleep.


End file.
